Never Be Like You
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Han pasado 50 años desde que Edward se ha marchado; Ahora Isabella es la señora Von Hönig esposa de un poderoso vampiro y no recuerda nada de su pasado, con dos chicos que cuidar y muchos secretos que esconder, Bella intenta que sus hijos este a salvo de Alexander. Para ello necesita al clan del Dr. Cullen. Edward/Bella
1. Intro

.

 **Never Be Like You**

¡Tic! ¡toc! ¡tic! ¡toc!

Es maniático la forma en como tus zapatos golpea contra la hermosa y fuerte losa, era tan traslucida que el propio espejo se podía observar, había alrededor de unos 600 pasos desde mi cuarto hasta el trono del Rey, necesitaba tomar un respiración, mi corazón palpitaba como un colibrí que está intentando salir de su jaula.

Solo unos pasos más.

Mientras caminaba podía ver el tapis, era de colores dorados con negro, algunos cuadros de la dinastía del Rey, había algunos que otros espejos, espejo que no debería estar allí, pero por cortesías humanas lo estaba. El olor de sangre llegaba desde donde estaba. Ya la sangre no me hacía nada. Cuando era humana la sangre me repugnaba, la odiaba, me asqueaba era aquel ridículo olor entre oxido de carbono y sal.

Camina, respira, esta derecha, no mires a nadie, se perfecta.

Siempre era el mismo martirio, respirar era fácil y no hacerlo era mucho más fácil, siempre me pregunte que sentía **_ÉL_** cuando no lo hacía, pero ya no tenía que responderme, ya ni siquiera tendría que pensar en ello. Hace mucho que ya no pensaba en **_ÉL_** , ya no tenía ni que recordarlo, ser lo que era ahora, me había dado ventajas, una de ellas era borrar el dolor de cuando era humana.

Hace tiempo atrás cuando era inocente y crédula, cuando pensé que perder al amor de su vida lo era todo, había caído en un abismo, fue ese mismo abismo que hizo que estuviera y fuera lo que era. Si hubiera estado despierta, si hubiera estado consiente, tal vez mi vida humana siguiera siendo eso, _humana._

-¡Por fin! –exclamo una voz varonil, ronca y fuerte. Tome una respiración, aun ni había entrado en la enorme sala, y ya él me sentía, la sala estaba totalmente vacía de personas, pero eso no suponía que estuviera solo, a su lado estaba una nueva chica, virginal, si sentido de nada, embriagada por la lujuria, enloquecida por las carisias, por las promesas arrulladoras. Desde mi lugar hay un aproximado de 100 pasos, podía apreciar como aquella chica besa con desesperación el cuerpo de él, mientras este solo acariciaba distraídamente su cuerpo.

-¿para esto me llamas? –dije en un gruñido, lleno de odio. Mientras me quedaba en aquel lugar, en el centro del pasillo que daba paso al enorme salón, y aquel salón era pequeño, estaba cubierto por cinco pilares blanco y grueso en ambos lados, era lo suficientemente alto como para pensar que no había nunca un final. El techo que era de vidrio, dejaba ver el cielo y todo lo que este componía en él, cada vez que salía el sol, lo cual era rara veces, los vidrios se ponía oscuro no permitiendo la luz solar.

Los pilares estaba decorado con una tela suave de colores rojos y negros, había algunas pancarta escrito en latín el grito de guerra familiar, en los pasillo posteriores estaba los cuadros de cada uno de los reyes de la dinastía en la cual él pertenecía.

El me miro con sus ojos calculadores, sus ojos era como filos brillos y letales, bajo su cabeza para besar los labios de la mujer desesperando, mientras agarraba su cabello con presión, y la besaba como si fuera lo último del mundo. El asco me recorrió por el cuerpo. _¿Con él era que yo estaba casada?_ Lo mire fijamente, porque él no había cerrado los ojos, nunca solía hacerlo, todas ellas era putas de suerte y putas que seguiría la misma línea. El asco se convirtió en tristeza que le dio paso al enojo. Lo odiaba, como nunca pensé que odiaría nadie.

El bajo su manos hasta los muslos de aquella mujer y de la nada introdujo un dedo en su partes más íntimas y secretas, mis ojos recorriendo aquel acto atroz, la sangre se volvió más impaciente, más profunda, mas desgarradora, el grito aterrador y asustadizo, rompió la lujuria de la mujer, pero solo fueron por minutos, los ojos frio de él, se volvieron dulzones y dejo besos dulce y cortos en su cuello y promesas frías, y el embrujo volvió.

-Es una lástima no…-dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos azules como el cielo, brillantes y calculadores me miraron como si esperara algo de mí, solté un suspiro cayendo en aquel juego estúpido.

-¿Qué es una lástima, mi Amo? –lo mire con desafío, odiaba cuando se comportaba como si fuera lo más importante de mi mundo, y la verdad es que no era así, había un par de personas que son muy importantes para mí, y él no lo era. No necesitaba de el para que las cosas fueras como él quisiera.

\- Que sigas, siendo una humana de mente…-dijo mordisqueando el cuello de aquella mujer- no entiendo, porque me he casado contigo…-cerré los ojos controlando mi ira, y esto siempre pasaba los abrí y le dedique una sonrisa.

-yo sé porque te has casado conmigo…-dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba, y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y pude ver lujuria en ello, estire mi brazo en la parte de atrás, agarrando mi cola de caballo y tirando de ella hasta mis hombros de forma desinteresada, con lentitud quite mi vestido de seda, que bajo por mi cuerpo dejándome desnuda, pude escuchar el gruñido de excitación, y no fue por el oral que aquella puta de turno le estaba haciendo- porque no puedes ver que otra persona toque mi cuerpo, no puedes observar como alguien sea mi dueño, y como eres un egoísta mataste a tu esposa y me diste su puesto… sabes que es una lástima, que creas que puedes dominarme cuando entre los dos sabemos quién domina a quien –dije con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba los pasos de regreso a mi habitación, sin importarme mucho.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir el fluir de la sangre, el grito desgarrador de la chica, el olor era abundante y mi cuerpo reclamaba aquello, pero no voltee, ni gire, seguí mi camino lo más rápido posible, hasta que escuche como se quebraba los espejos, el grito furioso y atroz, un grito con mi nombre.

-¡ISABELLA! –el grito de Alexander se escuchó por todas partes, y la verdad era normal, esto estaba pasando más veces de las que pudiera desear. En el camino recogí mi túnica, y envolví mi cuerpo con ella, subí las escaleras con rapidez y cansancio, estaba llegando al pasillo cuando una pequeña sombra apareció por la puerta blanca.

Arrugue mi ceño, hasta que vi el pequeño cuerpo de mi princesa asomarse, sus pequeñas manitas estaban en sus ojos restregándolo con fuerza, y sonrió apretando bien el nudo de mi túnica.

-mami, puedes dormir esta noche conmigo…-dijo mi pequeña Charlotte sus ojos tan marrones, brillaba con sueño y sonreír, atrapándola en mi cuerpo y ella rio bajo mientras se acurrucaba a mí, tarare para ella y me acomode en su cama, del otro lado del cuarto, Anthony murmuraba cosa y se movía nervioso, tarare de formas más fuerte haciendo que se calmara, y Charlotte se acurruco más a mí.

Mientras veía a mis hijos dormir profundamente, mi corazón dio los latidos de colibrí que solía dar, y esta era la peor parte de todas, cuando el silencio me abrazaba, cuando no podía dormir, cuando no podía llorar, cuando odiaba, pero sobre todo, cuando me daba cuenta de que no importara lo que hiciera, **_nunca sería como él._**

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer: La Historia es de mi propiedad, espero que la disfruten.

Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros.


	2. Capitulo 1

.

 **Never Be Like You**

 **Capitulo # 1**

Las puertas se abrieron, el espejo estaba en todo lo alto, mientras daba una ligera vueltas, el vestido era perfecto y se a moldeaba a mi figura, solté un bufido al ver un mechón salir, y reacomodar mi cabello por sexta vez en la noche.

A través del espejo pude ver como Charlotte llegaba con un hermoso vestido de color blanco, con un discreto escote, una cinta que iba a la altura de la cintura de color negra y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color de la cinta, su cabello estaba suelto y caí en brúceles, de su cuello donde se encontraba una ligera cadena con un diamante el maquillaje era claro nada extravagante y sus brazos estaba llenos de pulseras de color planteadas, en su brazo estaba su chaqueta que era negra.

-Sabes mama- digo con suavidad mientras se acercaba- puedes moverte mil veces, y mil veces tu cabello se va despeinar –digo dejándose caer en el sillón que estaba al frente del gran espejo, pude escuchar un chasquido y mis ojos se movieron hasta donde estaba Anthony. Nuestro ojos se encontraron y el me dedico una ligera sonrisa, y podía reconocerla. Era la sonrisa que el daba cuando era sincero.

-siempre te ves hermosa mama, puedes ponerte cualquier cosa y seguirás estado igual de hermosa –dijo mientras acomodaba su corbata de nuevo, traía un traje de color negro, todo cliché, y desde aquí pude observar que era el estilo de Alexander y no de él.

Solté un corto suspiro, mientras me volvía a observar por el espejo, acomodando mi cabello, y una vez que termine me alejes del espejo, mirándome. _¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto la apariencia?_ ¡Oh si, desde que me case con el!

Mordí mis labios en forma de enojo, y luego me alejes del espejo. La vanidad era algo que había formado parte de mi cada día, y para ser sincera la odiaba. Los ojos de Charlotte se movieron por todo el lugar y soltó un profundo chiflido mientras se levantaba.

-me pregunto, cuantas remodelaciones tuvieron que hacer los italianitos para esto…-digo señalando el lugar de forma aburrida y para nada impresionante.

-yo, creo que ninguna, se ve mucho más vieja que cuando vinimos de niños hace décadas atrás –rodé mis ojos al comentario de Anthony, me acerque a donde estaba los dos y los mire con seriedad.

-no importa, cuánto tiempo se tarde, recuerde las razones por las que venimos aquí ¿okey? –dijo acomodando mis pulseras y los miro con todo el amor que llevaba por dentro- compórtese, no hable con nadie al menos que sea necesario, controle su sentido de armar desastres, Anthony si piensas estar con alguien esperarte al menos unas horas, Charlotte no toque a nadie, al menos que creas necesario lo cual me recuerda –digo mientras camino a una de mis maleta y de allí saco unos guantes de seda de color negro y se lo entrego; pude escuchar el bufido pero se lo puso sin replica.

›› Recuerde que venimos por el trato de su padre con estos "y que Amos", no importa cuántas cosas diga, recuerde que somos totalmente diferentes a ellos, estos tipo son sumamente extravagantes y ridículos…-susurre mientras ambos me miraba serio – y por nada del mundo, permita que vea sus ojos y oiga su corazón, ellos no puede descubrir nuestro tipo de vampiro, lo vería como una amenaza…-ellos asistieron, y ese siempre era el problema cuando se marcaba territorio – una vez aclarado todo es mejor que nos marchemos.

-¿Mama? –dijo Charlotte mirándome y asentí para que continuara - ¿Cómo debemos llamarte? –y ese siempre era la cuestión en nuestro mundo, era muy peligroso que nos relacionara sin embargo sabíamos manipular muy bien a las personas.

-Solo Isabella- los dos asistieron a mi respuesta, y unas ves que estuvimos listo nos fuimos.

 ** _/*/*/_**

Caminamos por un pasillo lo suficientemente grande que daba la capacidad para varias personas, rodé mis ojos cuando vi a muchas mujeres vestida de forma extravagante y exótica, no podía creer que todas ellas fuera vampiras, todas eran del mismo prototipo, blancas, piel fría, rápida, corrientes, insípidas, asquerosos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre robadas y luego está la estúpida belleza, que no era más un fachada.

 ** _Todo de mi te llama, mi olor, mi voz, como si pudieras vencerme… (1)_**

Moví mi cabeza lentamente para quitar ese asqueroso recuerdo de mi sistema, lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo era el martirio, donde había escuchado esa mierda. Hace mucho que no recordaba cosas así, hace mucho que no hacía algo así.

Las puertas de madera estaban abierta y dejaba ver una enorme sala, llena de gente, un humano hubiera estado aterrado, asustadizo y por todos los cielos, excitado. Rodé mis ojos al reconocer que mi traje era el más rescatado de todo. Viejas costumbres, Swan.

Escanee la habitación, buscando a la única persona que me interesaba en aquel drama y show montado, los Vulturis creía que Alexander era una amenaza, y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, Alexander podría destruir a todos es esa habitación con un mínimo chasquido, y yo podía destruirlo a él con una sola mirada. ¡Acaso no es emocionante!

Por el rabillo, de mis ojos, pude observar la decoración, colores como el dorado, el bronce, el blanco y el negro se repetía mucho. Había una asquerosa fuente que contenía algo delicioso y exquisito, era profunda y espesa, y contenía los minerales que muchas personas en el mundo necesitaba, la gente mataría por eso tipo y ellos la desperdiciaba, _¡imbéciles!_

Del otro lado de la fuente, había una especie de mesa, las cual contenía copas ya llenas y que, aunque fuera irónico, había algunos de la guarda baja de los Vulturis haciendo el ridículo papel de sirviente. _Y yo que creí, que la esclavitud ya había pasado, viejas costumbres de poder._

-¿Es necesario estar aquí? –escuche la voz de Charlotte muy baja, mientras miraba todo el lugar aburrida, a su lado Anthony solo buscaba sus presas, conocía lo suficiente a mi hijo, para saber que estaba buscando una forma de distracción, si conocía algo de los dos, era la forma de moverse y una de esa era esta. Charlotte siempre fue más abierta y parlanchina, mientras que Anthony era cerrado y calculador. Algunas veces debes tenerles más miedo aquellos que son silencioso.

-algunas horas, y nos perdemos…-susurre caminando entre la multitud, en el centro de aquella sala estaba algunas personas bailando, algo de esta nueva época, muchos restregaba el cuerpo, como si con eso dejara algo, era asqueroso como los humanos, algunos de ellos, sentía más respecto por sus cuerpo, que los de mi clase. Los vampiros son unos sádicos.

\- asi que en teoría…-escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi hijo, mientras me seguía- ¿todo esto es por un trato de paz o una ofrenda sexual? –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras me daba una pequeña vuelta, la música estaba alta pero todo el mundo escuchaba lo que todo el mundo tenía que decir, eso no era diferente. Solo cada quien buscaba que conversación era más importante, ¿comente que éramos unos entrometidos y chismoso por naturaleza? Lastimosamente, lo éramos.

-una Ofrenda de Paz –dije mezclando sus dos hipótesis y los mire antes de girarme y continuar, caminando, y en donde se supondría que estaría los famosísimos tronos estaba los hombres por los cuales estábamos aquí.

La realeza vampírica común, contaba con un reinando, uno que tenía siglos en el mundo, la última vez que pregunte por el tiempo con exactitud había un cálculo de 1500 años, ni yo ni mis padres humanos habíamos nacido, los Vulturis tenía reglas estables pero firmes, era la ley de la ley, y como toda ley, ellos la violaba. Un ejército, creado a bases de robos y hurtos, de amenazas, y promesas rotas de libertad, si quieres morir los Vulturis era perfecto para ello.

Cayo, estaba con su traje gris impecable, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta en todo lo alto, llevaba unos anillos de oro, al igual que aquella cadena que tenía el símbolo de su Clan o Dinastía. En una de sus manos poseía uno de los bastones, seguía viviendo en un mundo moderno pero con tendencias antiguas.

Marcus a diferencia, de Cayo tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza, mientras que de su cuello caí el mismo medallón, sus manos poseía solo un anillo dorado, su traje era de un color negro, algo muy clásico, pero que iba perfecto con él, sus cara mostraba lo emocionada que estaba por aquel lugar, y para ser sincera era el único que mostraba la realidad, de aquella falsa. Sus ojos rojos intenso borgoña, miraba a todos con el mismo aburrimiento, de todos el único que no le importaba lo que pasaba era Marcus, y aun no entiendo porque no ha muerto. En esta vida era tan fácil morir.

Y luego estaba el Rey del Circo, o el Amo Supremo, o para mi, el idiota más grande, Aro Vulturis era lo que podría ser una persona, cruel, despreciable y completamente encantadora. Sus ojos podía comerte incluso antes de entrar, sus habilidad de leer tu vida en un toque era fascinante, y al mismo tiempo peligroso, era una suerte que mi primer don siempre fue mi propio escudo.

 ** _No sé lo que piensa, me es difícil leer tu mente. (2)_**

Y quien iba a pensar que mi escudo, iba causarme tantos problemas. ¿Y si hubiera sido normal? ¿Y si tal vez él hubiera escuchando mis pensamientos? ¿Se hubiera quedado? ¿Me hubiera fingido tanto amor como lo hizo antes?

-¡Isabella! –la voz ronca y sedosa de Alexander me puso en alerta, parpadea para que mis ojos simples fuera oscuros y perfectos diamantes rojos, le dedique una sonrisa, mi sonrisa de perra en celos, el me ofreció su mano y la tome, el dio un fuerte apretón y me pego a su cuerpo – te ves deliciosamente hermosa hoy –dijo dejando un descarado beso en mi cuello, sonreír sintiéndome apenada, aunque la realidad era otra. Moví ligeramente mi cabeza, y él me dio un suave beso, antes de colocarse firme- Quiero presentarte a los dueños de este imperio…-mis ojos fueron de su cara hasta los Vulturis, y todo era irónico, yo los conocía, aunque no porque hubiera hablado con ellos, porque había leído los suficiente como para saber que no era de confianza, excepto uno.

›› Aro, Cayo y Marcus, quiero presentarle a mi hermosa esposa Isabella, amor ellos son Aro, Cayo y Marcus Vulturis –dijo dejando las presentaciones, estire mi brazo de forma educado, y los tres la agarrón besando el dorso de ella, y aun era extraño para mí, sentir aquella forma de saludo y respecto. Le dedique una sonrisa avergonzada y mire a Alexander sin necesidad de más, solo era el trofeo y el adorno, Alexander me apretó más a su cuerpo, porque incluso el que un hombre besara mi mano, eso lo podía furioso, sus sonrisa era de confianza, pero si alguien conocía las facetas de Alexander esa era yo, me miro de forma dura, como si fuera la culpable, y rodé mis ojos – Ellos son Charlotte y Anthony, pertenece a nuestro clan –dijo mirando a nuestros hijos, Anthony le dedico una sonrisa, y quise reír al ver lo igual que era ambos. Charlotte a diferencia de su hermano fue más encantadora, con sonrisas risueñas y miradas de doble sentido.

-es un placer conocerlo –dijo mi pequeña Charlie mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sensual a Cayo, levante una leve ceja, pero ella sabía lo que hacía, mientras el momento de presentación pasaba al igual que mi momento de incomodidad, los cuatros hombres se situaron hablar de cosas banales, ambos niños me miraron de forma suplicante- Señor, podremos revisar el lugar, estamos sedientos-comento de forma angelical Charlotte y Alexander la miro de esa forma que siempre había odiado de él, antes de asentir y volver a la conversación, me abrazo fuerte de la cintura pegándome a él. Ambos chicos me miraron antes de marcharse y me acomode mejor en el cuerpo de Alexander, y esto era normal en él. ¡Imbécil!

La conversación era mucho más aburrida que la propia fiesta en sí, aunque solo pensar que era la única que lo veía de esa forma, sentí una mirada en mí, y la busque con descaro, los ojos de Marcus recorrieron mi cara y le dedique una sonrisa, no de las tímidas, no de las sensuales, no de las que quieres morir, solo una sonrisa de completa sinceridad.

Sus ojos rojos borgoña me miraba, buscando algo en mí, lo cual se me hacía totalmente raro, Marcus estaba muy lejos de ser feo, de hecho era muy atractivo, su porte te llamaba a recorrer tus manos en su cuerpo, sus cuello era firme y fuerte, por un instante me imagine recorrer mis labios por los ellos, pasar mi lengua por sus hombros, barbillas y besar eso lineales y frio labios.

Le dedique una corta sonrisa, llena de promesas y compromiso, y pude haber hecho mucho más, sin una uña filosa y desgarradora no se hubiera clavado en mi cadera, mi expresión cambio y volteé con rapidez, los ojos negros de un Alexander cabreado me miraba, le dedique la sonrisa risueña y me incline a besar sus labios con intensidad, pude sentir como me apretaba más a mí y sacaba su uña dentro de mí, mordisquee tus labios y me separe.

Alexander me miro, sus ojos eran mucho más oscuro ahora, y luego se volteo como si no hubiéramos dando un pequeño show, como si fuera normal, y aunque era cansado siempre era normal.

-Alexander…-la voz de Aro fue emociónate pero también llena de secreto, eso capto mi atención – quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo, él tiene una forma totalmente de alimentación…-mi frente se arrugo, mientras mi mente procesaba las palabras, Alexander iba comentar algo cuando Aro lo interrumpió - ¡mira allí viene! – exclamo y todos volteamos, y mis ojos se volvieron oscuro al ver aquellas personas entrar, mi garganta se secó y el agarre de Alexander se hizo más fuerte, como si supiera algo que yo no sé – Carlisle, amigo mío. Es un placer tener siempre aquí.

 _Carlisle_ , donde diablos había escuchado yo ese nombre.

.

 _ **(1 y 2) Frases de Twilight de Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer: La Historia es de mi propiedad, espero que la disfruten.

Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros.


	3. Capitulo 2

Las letras en _cursivas_ son Recuerdos o Pensamientos de Bella sobre algo que este sucediendo.  
Si mas nada que decir que los Disfruten!  
Mil Gracias por sus comentarios son muy motivadores para mi.

* * *

 **Never Be Like You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo # 2**

El hombre el cual se hacía llamar Carlisle, venía acompañado de una mujer un poco mayor para él, ambos era del mismo prototipo de un vampiro común, incluso la misma fuerza y brillantez, pero había algo que no cuadraba y eso estaba ubicado entre su nariz, los ojos dorados, captaron mi interés. Dorados. No borgoña, no rojos, no sangre.

Alexander, me abrazo más posiblemente a su cuerpo, y aunque yo miraba aquella pareja, sus ojos estaba ubicados en otra persona más atrás de ellos, arrugue mi ceño y me aventure a ver lo que él veía, y solo encontré más ojos dorados, cincos pares más de hecho, todos era iguales y corrientes, si ningún sentido, sin ningún cambio.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije mirándolo, mientras acariciaba de forma distraída sus manos, y él amaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Los conoces? –comento de la nada y arrugue mi frente, _¿Por qué diablos me pregunta eso?_

-¿A quiénes? –dije confundida, sus ojos me miraron con intensidad, y luego se relajó, para luego inclinarse y besar mis labios con pasión, brusquedad e intensidad, lo deje ser porque oponerse sería un error. Sus manos apretaron mi cuello y luego se separó, a veces se me olvidaba que solo había sido convertido en un demonio maniático cuando apenas tenía 21 años, _Putas Hormonas._

\- A nadie…-luego me miró fijamente, y eso a veces podía llegar asustarme. Me quede mirándolo, porque necesitaba saber _¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_ El beso mi nariz luego se concentró en lo que sea que Aro habla con el dichoso Carlisle. Mis ojos no dejaron la cara de Alexander, estaba por volverme loca. Podía sentir su mano en mi cintura como un agarre mordaza, y tendría un gran moretón en ese lugar. Parpadee un poco para que mis ojos se vieran más rojos y mire a nuestros nuevos acompañantes.

Ambos era totalmente diferente dentro de su propia igualdad, lo note, lo observe y eso me confirmo que no eran idiotas, no eran estúpidos, y posiblemente podría ser peligroso. Carlisle era el tipo de hombre al que quieres follarte tantas veces que no importa si puede ser desagradable contigo, lo haría solo por estar con él, su voz era sedosa, tranquila y relajante, todo lo contrario a Alexander, ronca, furiosa y exótica. Posea un traje gris con una corbata azul eléctrica que hubiera pegado con sus ojos humanos, sonreír de esa forma que hacía de Alexander perdiera los estribos, la verdad, amaba joderlo un poco. Carlisle me miro con sentimientos encontrados y eso, era raro. _¿Qué diablos sucedía aquí?_

La mujer que estaba en sus brazos, era un poco más baja que él, pero podía admitir que era humanamente hablando, mayor que él, sus cabellos caramelos caí hasta la mitad de su espalda, en un peinado muy antiguo y clásico, su traje de color azul eléctrico mostraba lo necesario para que un hombre quisiera estar con ella, pero era sus ojos, ese dorado que cautiva, que te llamaba y que sin pensarlo dos veces hacías entrega de tu alma.

-Ellos son Alexander e Isabella Von Höng, señores ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen –dijo Aro haciendo las presentaciones, Alexander les dio la mano a los dos de forma educada pero algo brusco, y a mí me prohibió con esa mirada amenazadora que le diera la mía, por lo que le dedique solo una mirada en forma de saludo. Nadie dijo nada luego de ese momento incómodo.

Marcus miro la escena y pude ver una sonrisa en su faceta de aburrición, _¿Qué carajo?_ \- ¿y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse, Carlisle? –la pregunta de Marcus rompió con el incómodo silencio, arrugue mi ceño y me aleje un poco de Alexander, el me miró fijamente y agarre su manos entrelazándola, solté un corto suspiro de frustración, él quería dominarme, el problema es que siempre era yo la que decidía.

Carlisle y Esme, miraron nuestro intercambio de miradas, y luego Carlisle miro a Marcus para responderle. Aunque escuche la respuesta no me dio mucha importancia, un mesero, paso con algunas copas, y se acercó a nosotros, todo agarraron una copa, excepto Carlisle y Esme, y Alexander no dejo pasar el gesto.

-¿No bebe con nosotros, Señor Cullen? –dijo en aquel acento tan marcado de él, rodé mis ojos mientras colocaba la copa en mis labios saboreando el objeto y oliendo aquella copa llena de sangre. Era exquisito, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, no era una sangre limpia, y era un fiasco.

-No. Gracias, Señor Von Höng, pero mi familia y yo posemos un dieta diferentes por así decirlo…-dijo con una sonrisa amigable, pero su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos y pude sentir la mirada de la Señora Cullen en mí, la mire fijamente, dorado contra rojo, y por algún momento me perdí.

 _...Caminaba por uno de los pasillos, era largo, profundo y llenos de humanos estúpidos, mientras más caminaba por aquel pasillo lleno de masacre, más desesperada me sentía por huir de aquel lugar, las personas pasaba por mi lado, como si fuera algo normal, y la verdad es que lo era, la universidad era un asco, necesitaba escapar de aquí, volteo para tomar el atajo de unos de los pasillo cuando lo vi._

 _Su cuerpo era atlético, cabello algo largo de un color castaño rojizo que me hacía pensar en pasar la mano por él, su barbilla estaba de esa forma que amaba y me excitaba a la vez, era fuerte, musculosa y jodidamente besable. Pero era sus ojos de un color entre el gris y el verde que me hicieron caminar hasta el, pero mientras más caminaba algo cambio en la escenas, ojos dorados, ojos profundos llenos de tristeza como una media noche sin luna, y entonces la marea de recuerdo vino a mí y me arrastraron al dolor insoportable, sentí una mano fría en mi cuello y otra mucho más en mis muñecas. Intento respirar, pero me es imposible, puedo sentir el cuerpo frio poseer el mío, mientras los recuerdo me atormenta, mi padre Charlie estaría muy decepcionado de mí; Si el viera como me convertí._

 _-¡Los olvidaras para siempre! –fue la voz ronca y profunda llena de odio de Alexander y sus ojos llenos de odio, de preocupación y de ansiedad estaba poseyendo y era algo que me hacia ahogarme, se me escapo un sollozo de mis labios y el me apretó más a mí, mientras sus ojos se volvía negro- Te juro que los olvidaras..._

Era muy poco los momentos en donde momentos fugaces de cosas que no recordaba de mi vida venía a mi como flash u relámpagos que ilumina u oscurecía mas mi vida, ¿De dónde carajo viene toda esa mierda? tomo un respiro mientras mis ojos mira aun fijamente a la Señora Esme, la cual no me ha dejado de ver, hay algo en ella que se me hace conocido, pero no quiero indagar en ello.

Parpadee varias veces antes aquel estúpido recuerdo, mire de nuevo los ojos dorados de aquella mujer y luego suspire mirando aquel que se hacía llamar mi esposo, me incline a su oído y susurre suavemente – Buscare a Charlotte y Anthony, regreso luego –sus ojos me miraron de forma posesiva, pero antes de que me lo prohibiera me alejes antes de un educado permiso.

Estaba algo mareada, lo irónico era que mi mente estaba siendo invadida por recuerdos, necesitaba salir de aquella habitación, estaba atravesando la bendita pista de baile, _¿Por qué alguien colocaría algo así? ¡Por dios son unos vampiros estatuas!_ , cuando lo sentí, no era una mirada tierna, ni miedosa, ni excitada, ni cariñosa, no había odio, no había tristeza, no había nada solo una sola e insípida cosa: AMOR. No era estúpida, podía conocer esa mirada, la había visto durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca dedicada a mí, al menos no de la forma que se espera.

Me detuve mientras miraba aquella persona, y parpadee, esperando que me iluminara la vida con uno de mis estúpidos recuerdos silencioso, pero no había nada, solo un simple y tenebroso silencio, un bloque estúpidamente blanco. Sus ojos, dorados me miraba con amor, había otra cosa pero no sabía que era, pero sabía que lo que más resaltaba era el amor, mis hijos me veía de esa forma, y eso era algo que no voy a poder ignorar. Pero nadie más me miraba así, solos Charlotte y Anthony, y ahora este nuevo chico estúpido me mira así, ojos dorados bañados de amor hacia a mí.

Su porte era rígido, tenso y por alguna razón, era llamativo, su cabello de un color cobre estaba en todas partes y por alguna razón llamaba a ser jalado, tocando y apuñalado por mis manos, sus cara, maldita sea su cara era cincelada, era hermoso y perfecto, sus nariz era firme y puntiaguda, sus cejas pobladas, sus mejillas eras profundas de gruesas, sus labios era líneas gruesas llamadas a ser chupadas, mordidas y besable. _¡Oh si, muy besable!_

Baje mis ojos hasta su cuello, podía ver la suavidad de él, llamaba a clavar mis colmillos en aquel hermoso y perfecto cuello, podía ver sus venas azules muerta y sin vida desde aquí, necesito besar ese cuello, necesito… Cerré mis ojos, mientras caminaba lejos de él, saliendo de aquella tormentosa sala llena de pecados divinos, necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar antes de que pasara algo, jodida mierda mi suerte.

Dos hombres hermosos y excitante en una misma habitación, camine con paso rápido mientras llegaba a otra sala que no estaba tan poblada, en esa sala se encontraba mis hijos, y suspire al cielo, Charlotte se acercó a mí con una sonrisa irónica y luego me entrego una copa de sangre y sin pensarlo me la bebí, gimiendo por lo deliciosa que era. Me entrego la otra antes de ir por mas, cuando me sentí llena de sangre ella me dedico una sonrisa divertida.

-Mucha tensión, madre mía. –dijo de forma picara mientras se sentaba en un sofá de cuero, arrugue mi ceño y la imite, mire a Anthony que estaba con alguna chica pelirroja, estaba conversando, pero podía ver la forma en como la chica se le insinuaba.

-No es algo que te importe –comente en un gruñido mientras ella se carcajeaba de mí.

-No es malo, algunas veces tener sexo fuera del matrimonio mamá...-dijo como si aquello fuera normal- tu aguantas las múltiples infidelidades de mi padre – escupió con asco mientras miraba a la pelirroja – porque él no puede perdonarte a ti –me miro intensamente, y ambas sabíamos porque, pero no respondí, solo me limite a encogerme de hombros.

El silencio se hizo relajado y calmado, mientras veíamos como Anthony hacia su entrada triunfal con la pelirroja, y salía de la habitación antes de darnos un guiñido, reí bajo y mire a mi Charlotte, ella se acomodó colocando su cabeza en mis piernas.

Es irónica, la forma en como ella y yo somos iguales, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, sus personalidad era todo lo contrario a la mía, pero físicamente éramos iguales, ojos chocolates profundo y lleno de secretos, heredados de mi padre, un padre que no recordaba y el cual no tenía conocimiento alguno de él; frente amplia que se presta para besos delicioso, nariz con labios que te llama a cometer el pecado, cuello firme que te incita a clavar tus dientes en él. Si mi hija y yo éramos demonias del deseo y esclava de la agonía.

-Mami…-comento en un momento en que la sala se quedó sola, sus ojos ahora marrones muy lejos de sus ojos rojos, me miraba intensamente – sí, pudiera darte tus recuerdo, ¿Qué harías? –alce una ceja antes su pregunta.

Para mis hijos, no era un secreto que había perdido mis recuerdos, de alguna u otra forma era raro, porque todo los que pertenecía a nuestro tipo de vampiro recordaba su pasado con normalidad y de forma clara, bueno todo excepto los niños nacidos y yo. Siempre le había hecho esa pregunta a Alexander y el solo respondía lo básico, aunque nunca lo que deseaba.

Solté, un suspiro, pensándolo. Sería divertido poder recordar mi vida humana, recordar la voz de Charlie, su cara, su figura borrosa en todo el mar de recuerdos, podía recordar la primera veces de mi vida, y luego cerré mis ojos, el dolor de cabeza estaría por matarme si al menos lo intentaba. Una vez que lo abrí la mire y bese su frente.

-Estoy bien así…-dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y Charlotte lo dejo ir por ahora, mientras juagaba con mis manos, y yo sabía que ella sabía las cosas que yo no podía, era la razón por la que Aro no podía saber de ella. Ni de Anthony.

 ** _/*/*/*/_**

En algún momento de la noche- madrugada, habíamos regresando todo al salón, la "fiesta" se había puesto un poco agitada y movida, las conversaciones estaba extralimitadas, y podía ver algunas personas besándose con otras. Arrugue mi ceño, viendo como por el pasillo se escuchaba muchos gemidos y jadeos, intente controlar mis ganas de investigar, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, cuando no veías a tu querido esposo cerca.

-Mamá…-la mire intensamente recordándole sobre el adjetivo, ella sabía que no podía llamarme así mientras hubiera una multitud- quiero presentarte algunas personas…-dijo ignorando mi expresión mientras caminábamos hasta donde estaba Marcus y los señores Cullen hablando, alrededor de ellos estaba cinco personas más incluida el imbécil de ojos dorado.

Mi garganta se cerró de repente, y mis manos picaron, las volví en forma de puño, mientras mis ojos no dejaban de ver aquel chico, hombre, vampiro o lo que sea. En ese momento de ese instante, me daba realmente igual.

 _¿Dónde carajo esta Alexander?_

 ** _Tú, sabes donde esta…_**

 _Maldita conciencia._

-Dr. Cullen, Señor Vulturis, Señora Cullen y chicos, ella es Isabella…-dijo Charlotte haciendo las presentaciones, yo mire a mi pequeña Charlotte, Anthony estaba a mi derecha mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa de amabilidad.

\- Es un placer volverlos a ver –dije mirando a los tres adultos que estaba allí, y no es que los otros cinco no lo fuera, por su apariencia y forma de postura, sabía que todos ellos era mucho más viejos que yo, sonreí por mi propio chiste privado – es un placer conocerlos…-dije mirándolos a cada uno de ellos, mis ojos rojos borgoña estaba pasando cada uno de sus rostros.

Uno de ellos, el rubio me miro, no era la típica mirada que solía tener en mí, era como si sintiera decepción y tristeza, y eso irónicamente lo sentí yo.

-El placer es nuestro –dijo una voz cantarina, y me puede fijar en la más pequeña mujer que nunca había visto, Charlotte no cuenta como ello. Su cabello azabache estaba corto a la altura de su cuello y era liso, se movía a través de ella, su traje era perfecto para ella y le dedique una sonrisa.

Quisiera decir, que fui animada y alegre, que fui una perfecta conversadora, y que todo lo demás lo hice y orgullecí a mis hijos, pero sería mentirles, o mentirme a mí. Yo solo, necesitaba, quitarme estas ganas que tenía, de asesinar alguien. Aleje mis ojos de las caras de todos buscando a Alexander, si me veía cerca de los Cullen, todo estábamos en problemas. Además necesitaba quitarle información de sus arranques de cavernícola, ni que él hubiera vivido en la época de las cavernas, sabía desde que tiempo él estaba vivo y no era ese.

Podía darme cuenta de las pequeñas cosas a nuestro alrededor, de cómo la pista de baile parecía un orgia más que una pista de baile, podía ver ciertas parejas teniendo relaciones a nuestro alrededor, ver los besos, la tensiones, como la sangre daba paso al placer, y el placer a lo carnal, podía sentir la ebullición de mis venas, el fuego y el nudo. Suelto un bufido mientras intento controlar las ganas, unos ojos estaban fijamente en mí, gruño para quitar el sentimiento que tenía por dentro.

Charlotte hablo un rato con ellos, incluso Anthony saco temas interesantes de conversación, yo respondí lo necesario, lo conciso y lo directo. Hable un poco con Marcus, con Carlisle y algunas que otras palabras con Esme. Nada comprometedor, nada interesante. Pero nada de lo que veía me parecía real, es como si hubiera una bomba al frente de mis narices, esa incomodidad de que alguien va hacerte daño, como…

-Me permite –dije con mis voz ronca, tal vez muy brusca para darme la vuelta sin esperar respuesta, podía sentir la piel quemándome, podía escuchar desde aquí el grito de lujuria, podía escucha la bulla, podía, _¡oh maldita sea, podía escuchar el jadeo, el besuqueo del cuerpo!_

Camine rápido moviendo con mis manos aquellos miserables que se ponía en mi piel, me importaba poco lo que causaba en ellos, cuando abrí la puerta en donde los gritos se hacía más profundo, no tuve que analizarlo mucho, mis ojos se arrugaron de forma fuerte y mire como mi querido esposo estaba allí, en aquella cama, mientras aquella estúpida estaba montándolo como si fuera algo de vida a muerte, sus brazos estaba en su cintura moviéndola, con rapidez, podía ver el brillante metálico de sus colmillos en el cuello de aquella jodida estúpida y colapse.

Las palabras de Charlotte vinieron a mí, el sí y yo no. _¡Que se joda!_

Gruñí, y con un movimiento de mi mano la lance a la pared mientras se retorcía del dolor su cuerpo, no era nada diferente al resto, tetas grandes, trasero de igual proporciones, abdomen firme y ojos rojos, vampira normal, mire al cretino que tenía al frente estaba enojado por cortarle sus inspiración sexual, y le dedique una sonrisa socarrona, nadie iba tener sexo esta noche eso me encargaría yo.

Sus ojos me miraron, enojado, lujurioso, rencoroso y letales, mientras yo sabía que mis ojos no estaban lejos de ser un espejo de los de él.

-No me retes, Alexander…-fue mi gruñido tenso y peligroso; mire de nuevo a la mujer y una llama la recorrió por su cuerpo convirtiéndola en ceniza y luego lo mire – porque ambos sabemos jugar con fuego… Querido…-dije saliendo de aquella habitación, alejándome de él. Podía escuchar como las cosas se rompían en aquella habitación, pero era normal en este bendito matrimonio, y mientras me alejaba del pasillo para ir a lo que "era mi habitación" pude ver al imbécil de ojos dorados, mirándome, y por primera vez en la noche, lo mire de igual forma.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer: La Historia es de mi propiedad, espero que la disfruten.

Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros.


	4. Capitulo 3

Las letras en _cursivas_ son Recuerdos o Pensamientos de Bella sobre algo que este sucediendo.  
Si mas nada que decir que los Disfruten! Lamento la demora tuve algunos problemas con la pc y perdi algunos capitulos que tenia adelantando y tuve que volver a reinventarlos, realmente ando un poco blanca por culpa de ellos x.x espero que disfrute este *-*  
Mil Gracias por sus comentarios son muy motivadores para mi.

* * *

 **Never Be Like You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo # 3**

 _La luz estaba comenzando a molestarme, seguro Charlie, mi padre volvió abrir la ventana, solté un suspiro aun no entiende que debe estar cerrada, hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer que él regresaría, no iba a volver. Han pasado tres años de miseria agonía y mi corazón sigue tan muerto como el día en que se fue, será como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, estúpido si pensaba que lo olvidaría, estúpido si pensaba que con irse cambiaria algo, solo eres un estúpido por no luchar por mí, por esto, por mentirme, por todo._

 _La garganta estaba reseca de nuevo, gruñí, necesitaba controlar las lágrimas, mis gritos nocturnos, necesitaba descargar mi ira, mi odio, mi tristeza y lamentablemente ya el alcohol no funcionaba, no sé quién me la presento, pero desde el primer momento en que el alcohol y yo nos conocimos su presencia se hizo más fuerte. Ni salir en motos con Jacob ayudaba, ni aquella vez que me lance acantilado, ni la otra ves que hubo un incendio en el colegio porque dos estúpido decidieron fumar marihuana en la parte de atrás y yo me quede mirando las llamas del fuego, tampoco aquella vez en la que por una de mis crisis choque y quede en coma por una hermosa semana. Tampoco cuenta aquella vez que con una compañera de la universidad me drogué y perdí mi virginidad en el proceso. Nada de eso cambiaba, nada de eso me hacía olvidarlo, nada de eso lograba sacarlo de mi sistema._

 _Y lo odiaba, me había consumido, destruido, acabado, me había pisoteando como aquel ridículo baile donde los pisoteos era pan del cada día, lo odiaba con la misma intensidad de que lo amaba, odiaba recordarlo, sus promesas malditas, odiaba sus sonrisas hipócritas, sus ojos dorados, sus ojos negros, sus dedos largos y fríos, sus cuerpo junto al mío, odiaba sus cejas, su hermosa y asquerosa barbilla, su cabello, odiaba su cabello, lo odiaba tanto que no encontraba más razones para odiarlo, odiaba su nariz larga, sus malditos y sensuales labios, eso era los labios del pecados y eso era lo que más odiaba de él._

 _Gruñí, más fuerte al sentir que mi garganta se cerraba y dolía, tenía sed. Suelto un suspiro, y abro mis ojos, y es cuando lo noto, arrugo mi ceño al ver la hermosa estructura en el techo, no se parecía en nada a la que estaba en mi casa, en el cuarto que pagaba 250 dólares el mes; el techo tenía una hermosa estructura que enamoraba, era totalmente blanco y en el centro de la habitación estaba una hermosa caída de lagrimales, me costo entender que se trataba de diamantes dentro del cableando de electricidad._

 ** _¡Qué excéntrico!_** _**¿Quién carajo quiere tener diamantes como lámparas de iluminación cuando hay personas que se muere de hambre por el mundo? ¡Puta Avaricia!**_

 _Suspiro, mientras sigo observando el techo, en ningún momento vi una telaraña, eso era raro. Muevo ligeramente mi cabeza, y observo la habitación. Obviamente aquella no era la mía, el estilo era victoriano y aunque me podría arrepentir luego, me gustaba como estaba decorado, los tonos de morado, gris y negro se mezclaba, logrando que la habitación tuviera ese encanto que ese tipo de decoración dejaba. Tal vez a Alice le gustara estar aquí. Gruñí tan solo de recordarla. Ella debería estar muerta, por traidora, por no quedarse, por no hablarme claro, por hacer que la quiera como mí hermana, amiga y confidente de secretos. La odiaba a ella también._

 _Cierro mis ojos, antes el abrazador dolor y decido sentarme, tenía que levantarme, pero el movimiento rápido, hizo que me mareara **, ¿Qué hacía de pies si solo quería estar sentada?** Niego mi cabeza con confusión, y es cuando detallo mejor la gran habitación, que abarcaba básicamente dos salones de mi clase de Literatura Inglesa III; miro ambos lados detallándolo en mi mentes, en el lado izquierdo había varios estante en la cual uno estaba llenos de libros, podía leer los títulos desde mi lugar, una pequeña puerta de vidrio los cubría._

 _A su lado estaba una pequeña peinadora con un espejo en forma de ovalo, encima de este había un reloj de plateado en el fondo tenia símbolos extraños y los números de forma universal, mis ojos se fijaron de nuevo en la peinadora, había varios cofres, algunos que otras cosas que identifique como maquillaje, colonias y una pequeña libretas con algunos que otros lapiceros, un poco más adelante había un gran escritorio que contenía una laptop, una lámpara, algunas cosas de oficinas y una repisa con más libros, una silla de ruedas que iba del mismo color de reloj, me di la vuelta y termine en un rápido movimiento en un lugar diferente de donde estaba. **¿Qué demonios?** _

_La cama, y jodida sea esa cama, era de dosel plateado, con unas hermosas cortinas de color morado, que contrastaba mucho con las sabanas y las almohadas que eras una variación entre negro, gris y morado, y yo había estado acostada allí, la cama era enorme así que podía apostar que era una cama de dos plazas y hasta de tres, en el lado derecho había una pequeña mesa con algunas sillas, como si fuera a tomar el té o algo así, un poco más adelante estaba un sofá que se veía suave y cómodo, había un cofre al comienzo de la cama, una enorme puerta estaba en la pared y otra un poco más chica estaba en el lado contrario, suspire intentando reconocer el lugar, pero mis pensamientos era lagunas._

 _Me moví de nuevo con esa rapidez que estaba comenzando acostumbrarme, y me fije en las puertas de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón, camine o corrí, no puedo estar segura de ello, y abrí las puertas, las cuales emitieron un ridículo chirrido y camine para observar el paisaje y la respiración se me quedo atascada en mi garganta. Las hermosas montaña que nos rodeaba era lo primero que observar, la neblina y el frio estaba por todos lados, las personas caminaba de un lugar a otro con chaquetas negras y líneas de color rojos algunos tenia símbolos raros otros no, las mujeres llevaba una sombrilla, era como si perteneciéramos a otra época, otro siglo y otra era._

 _Mis ojos estaba buscando alguna diferencia, pero la realidad es que solo encontraba similitudes, como la forma blancuzca que todos tenia, la forma rápida en caminar y en algunas ocasiones lentas, su forma de hablar que era de diferente al acostumbrando mal uso de la lengua oral, podía escuchar desde donde estaba sus pasos, pero nunca sus respiración y sus corazón, y me costó mucho darme cuenta que estaba lejos de una civilización humana. Más que todo cuando algunas personas levantaron su mirada hacia donde estaba y el color de sus ojos me lo confirmo rojos, intenso y asquerosos rojos._

 _-¡Por fin, querida mía estas despierta! –una voz varonil y ronca sonó desde adentro, deje de mirar aquellas personas y vi la figura que estaba adentro. Era un hombre alto no más de un metro ochenta, sus cabello era largo y estaba en lo alto en una coleta, era negro y sumamente hermoso, sus piel era blanca fantasmal, y tenía una sonrisa pecaminosa, sus ojos era azules eléctricos pero en un momento cambiaron de color a un intenso color rojo._

 _Su nariz era perfilada y sus pómulos junto con su barbillas era firmes y muy masculino, sus labios era rosas suaves, que llamaba a ser besando, sus manos y dedos era largos, el me miro con esa intensidad que podía quemar tu cuerpo, y gemí bajo o tal vez no tan bajo. El me miro con sus dientes perfilados, todos acomodados como se debe tan blanco que podía verlos brillar en la oscuridad como luces, los colmillos era un poco más afilados que los demás y podía ver algo en ello que era hipnótico._

 _-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte a la defensiva, el me miro recorriendo mi cuerpo, y trague grueso, acaso aquel tipo violaría de mí. El me miro de nuevo a la cara y sonrió._

 _-Mi reina, tu pueblo te aclama…-dijo estirando su mano en forma de ofrenda de paz, lo mire con una ironía, ¡Yo Reina, JA! – no lo recuerdas, Isabella…_

 _-¿Cómo sabe tu mi nombre? –dije impresionada y algo sorprendida, mientras lo miraba con desconfianza._

 _-Como no saberlo…_

 _-¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _-¿Tu qué crees que quiero yo de ti? –susurro mientras se acercaba a mas a mí, nuestros ojos hicieron conexión – confía en mí, prometo que tendrás un vida, llena de amor y paz, no recordaras tanto sufrimiento y tampoco sentirás más dolor, yo seré tu cura, mi amada y dulce Isabella…-dijo y su voz era suave, lenta y armoniosa, y había algo de él, que me hacía no quitarle los ojos, entonces antes de darme cuenta mi mano estaba en la de él, y él me jalo hacia donde estaba, sus ojos me miraron intensamente, y se volvieron intenso pude ver como su pupila crecía como intentando hacerme ver algo, y eso, fue eso lo que causo mi curiosidad hacia el – prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo por la eternidad Mi Isabella.._

 _-Lo prometo…-dije con una voz quedada y sus labios hélido labios estaba en los míos, dominándome, lo que no sabía era que nunca podría hacerlo_

 ** _*/*/*/*_**

El amanecer, era una de las cosas que más amaba de los días fríos, sobre todo en los días como este. No era frio porque estuviera metida en un congelador o en una guerra de nieve, era frio porque así me sentía yo. No había sol aparente que calentara mi cuerpo, muchas veces me hubiera gustado decirle no a ciertas cosas, algunas veces decir _si_ es un asco.

Suspire.

En días frio, era que podía olvidarme de muchas cosas, de que era una reina, de que era madre, de que era una esclava, de que debía permitir muchas cosas, había poco días donde yo fuera yo misma, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un respiro, que tuve un momento de solo Isabella, pero joder, era tan difícil.

Algunas veces desearía poder recordar todo, solo tenía una foto de un hombre que me abrazaba el día de mi graduación en la secundaria y en la parte de atrás la palabra "Charlie e Isabella Swan. Padre e hija". Solo una fotografía era lo único que me conectaba con aquel hombre, nunca supe si está muerto o si vive, pero si era humano lo más lógico es que si este muerto.

Me hubiera gustado poder recordarlo más, recordar algo más de aquel hombre con un bigote gracioso ¿fui buena hija? ¿Le di dolores de cabeza? ¿Qué paso con mi madre? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta, temía tanto y al mismo tiempo no. Odiaba ser así, un ser sin pensamientos propios, un ser eterno que no tiene un "algo" que lo haga feliz. Entierro mi cara en mis piernas mientras siento las asquerosas lágrimas rojas por mis mejillas, mi cabeza duele, como si la estuviera martillando una y otra vez, dolía tanto.

-Mamá –la voz cálida de Charlotte llego hasta donde yo estaba, voltee hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y allí estaba las dos únicas razones para seguir adelante - ¿está todo bien?- dijo estirando todo su cuerpo por la ventana, Anthony tenía su cabeza asomada y sus penetrante ojos azules me miraba intensamente esperando una respuesta, solté un bufido antes de levantarme de las losas y caminar hasta la ventana, ellos se quitaron para que yo pudiera entrar.

Incline mi cabeza hacia abajo y atravesé mi cuerpo entero metiendo primero una pierna y luego mi cabeza, una vez que todo mi cuerpo estuvo en el cuarto, fue que pude observar como los dos estaba vestido, alce una ceja.

-¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? –comento como quien no quiere la cosa, Anthony se lanza al sofá mientras saca su celular y se pone a jugar algo sin importancia, miro a Charlotte que está saqueando mis maletas en busca de algo, aprobativo.

-Aro Vulturis armo una especie de festival con algunos juegos, que a mí al parecer esta pasados de moda, la cosa es que Alexander solicito nuestra presencia, y por lo que tengo entendido, estaremos sentando con ellos, así que debemos vernos impecables y hermosos –dijo dando unos pequeños saltos, arrugue mucho más mi ceño y niego, ella se volteo y me tiro una toalla- 10 minutos ni más ni menos…-Anthony se rio, sin embargo cuando lo mire estaba concentrado jugando lo que fuera que sea eso.

Suspire, y camine con la mayor lentitud de mi vida hasta la regadera, una vez que la ropa estuvo fuera me metí en ella, y no sentí nada, ese era un pequeño problema para los vampiro, no sentíamos los cambios si era frio o caliente, si era ligero o pesado, y siempre fue un problema para mí. Me lave lo más rápido que pude, quitado todo rastro de la noche anterior, me quede un rato en el choro del agua, intentado distinguir si el agua estaba fría o caliente. Esto estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

Una vez que creí que era suficiente, cerré la llave y me envolví en una toalla blanca, y con la otra seque mi cabello, me mire en el espejo, y espere. Siempre esperaba un rato, para apreciar lo que tenía. Quería pensar que algún día notaria algún cambio, en mi cara de mármol. Alguna arruga, alguna extraña forma que me garantice que estoy sufriendo cambios, algo que me indique que he perdido años. Sin embargo, siempre es el mismo diagnóstico. No hay cambios.

 ** _/*/*/*/_**

-Este lugar no puede ser más aburrido porque las personas no son más vieja –dijo sarcásticamente Charlotte, Anthony se rio sin descaro alguno, y yo me limite a rodar los ojos, Alexander estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros, hablando con Aro Vulturis, ambos estaba metidos en una conversación sobre, reglas y parámetros de como tortura a las personas. Intentaba fingir que no estaba interesada en aquella conversación, pero la verdad mi instintos estaba en ambos.

Y cualquiera pudiera dejar pasar aquel tema, de morboso castigo, sin embargo para alguien como Alexander que sentía un enorme placer torturando las personas era algo que debías tomar con cuidado, Alexander se inclinó un poco en su silla, mientras hacía gestos ridículos con sus dedos, pero sus vista viajo rápido a una vampiresa morena de grandes atributo que estaba enfrente de él, intento no pensar en ello.

Normalmente cuando pasaba intentaba estropearle la fiesta, pero la verdad es que solo quería largarme de aquel lugar, sin embargo mis oído y ojos estaba puesto en aquel hombre, que aunque hablaba con Aro, estaba más pendiente de la mujer que estaba al frente, muerdo mis labios fuertes como instinto de control.

-¿Deberías ir hasta allá y defender lo que te perteneces?-el escalofrió de una voz aterciopelada cercana a mi cuello, hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pude sentir mi cuerpo tensarse, cada determinaciones de mi pálida y fría piel, voltee a ver el dueño de la voz y me encontré con el idiota de ojos dorado, sus ojos era cálidos, serios pero cálidos. Arrugo mi ceño en forma de respuesta mientras volteo hasta donde esta Alexander, el cual ahora estaba mirando hacia donde yo estaba y eso era raro. No estaba relajado como hace rato, al contrario estaba en modo de ataque.

El chico a mi lado siguió mi mirada, mientras soltaba un bufido, intente no sonreír porque por alguna extraña razón aquello me causaba mucha risa, me di la vuelta estirando mi mano y con una sonrisa, y no mis sonrisa de puta, si no las sonrisas de verdad.

-Isabella Von Höng.

El chico me miro alzando una ceja divertido, luego miro mi mano y la tomo en un rápido movimiento, por una extraño momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo vibraba en respuesta, sentía un sentimiento de ahogo, como si estuviera arrancando mi garganta, como si alguien estuviera golpeándome en la cabeza, como si necesitara gritar de agonía pero al mismo tiempo llorar en consuelo; aquel chico siguió mirándome y luego me dedico la mejor sonrisa que he visto en mi vida, una sonrisa alardeada dejando mostrar un poco sus dientes, mezclándose con sus suaves labios.

-Edward Cullen –digo en aquel acento viejo, y por aquel acento sabía que era americano, le dedico una sonrisa, intento olvidar los pensamientos agónicos de hace minutos, separo nuestra mano sintiendo un enorme vacío en mi cuerpo. Suelto un suspiro, y muerdo mis labios, puedo sentir a Edward seguir mis movimientos y eso por alguna extraña razón me encendió a mil.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los rojos intensos míos, y por algún momento perdí la noción del lugar. Edward era alto, muy alto de hecho, creo que de la misma estaturas que Alexander _¿Qué jodida mierda tengo yo con las personas altas?_ Su cabello era de un hermoso color cobrizo, el cual estaba en todos lados y muy despeinado, sus barbilla era varonil, firme y muy juvenil, pero que invitaba a ser tocada, sus pómulos firmes, sus nariz perfilada, sus orejas promedios que combinada con su cara, sus hombros eras perfectos para ser agarrados, y sus brazos y abdomen, jodido abdomen.

Intento desviar un poco mi vista a otro lugar que no sea su cuero, y muerdo mis labios intentando relajarme, y es cuando algo capta mi atención, arrugo mi ceño y lo miro con duda.

-¿Cullen? ¿Acaso eres algo del Carlisle Cullen?-digo mientras entrelazo mis brazos debajo de mis senos, y el vestido que poseía hoy, era muy revelador y porque no, invitaba a las personas ha echarle un pequeño vistazo a mi cuerpo, y Edward Cullen, no está siendo un gran caballero en estos momentos.

Sus ojos dorados estaba volviéndose negros, y podía imaginar donde estaba su mente ahora, sonrió de forma coqueta mientras espero que su mente y moral regrese al planeta donde sea que nos encontremos, le dedico una sonrisa y el me mira apenado, traga grueso y sus voz sale más ronca de lo normal.

-Soy su hijo, aunque no biológico claro esta…-dice con una risa nerviosa, le dedico mi mejor sonrisa antes de morderme el labio inferior, él se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba, y rio bajo - ¿Qué? –dice con una sonrisa que le respondo con sinceridad.

-eres tan humano –comento de forma divertida y el alza una ceja, con mi mano le señalo el lugar las personas aunque hablaba estaba rigidez, apagas, muertas y complemente aburridas – tu gesto es lo más humano que he visto en décadas, y por alguna extraña razón me causa una enorme alegría –digo con sinceridad, el sonrió por mi rareza sin embargo no comenta nada.

El silencio que se hace entre nosotros, es interrumpidos por las cortas y armoniosas voces del resto de las personas a mi alrededor, Edward se colocado a mi lado, y sus brazos rozan los míos de vez en cuando, mis ojos aunque recorre el lugar mis instintos están en la forma en como quitarle sus vestimenta, poseía un traje negro con corbata azul, lo irónico de aquello es que pegaba con mi vestido, un hermosos vestido azul en forma corte V, que llegaba a cinco dedos antes de mi ombligos, la falda era algo esponjosa hasta medio muslo, el mismo estilo de corte estaba por mi espalda, con una cadena de oro con el símbolo de la familia Van Hong, mis tacones era de 7 centímetro de un perfecto color negro, algunos anillos y otros pulseras, el maquillaje era ligero, y mi cabello estaba en una enorme cola alta, que se movía con mi cuerpo, un abrigo azul estilo londinense descansaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Charlotte en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Podía sentir como sus falso respirar se agitaba, y la parte malvada de mi intento no reírse, pero la otra parte la que siempre intentaba ser buena quería hacerles pregunta, suspiro estaba por comentarle algo, cuando una mano fría y posesiva, se instalaba en mi muñeca, alce mi cabeza y pude observar a Alexander, el cual miraba fijamente a Edward y este a su vez paso de estar relajado a estar tenso, y por alguna extraña razón supe que aquella mirada era mucho más que posesión.

Era una mirada de desafío.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer: La Historia es de mi propiedad, espero que la disfruten.

Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros.


	5. Capitulo 4

Las letras en _cursivas_ son Recuerdos o Pensamientos de Bella sobre algo que este sucediendo.  
Cortito pero como dije en el cap, anterior se me borror mis capitulos y estoy intentando recordarlo  
sin embargo mil Gracias por sus comentarios son muy motivadores para mi.

* * *

 **Never Be Like You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo # 4**

La mirada de Alexander era oscura, seria, fuerte, segura, llena de palabras peligrosa que no diría, conocía esa forma de mirar, era de poder, de posesión, de mandato, era las miradas que solía echarle a todas las personas cuando quería que hiciera lo que él quería, sus ojos se volvieron oscuro, intensamente sentí miedo por Edward aunque la mano de Alexander apretaba con fuerza mi muñeca, podía sentir sus uñas clavarse en el contorno de mi piel de mármol, el dolor era leve sin embargo era un dolor que podía volverse agonizante y tan solo en pensar en ello me hizo gemir en forma de queja, ambos hombres me miraron, y la diferencia fue impactante.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

-Me lastimas –fue lo único que pude comentar, Alexander suavizo su mirada y beso mi muñeca, le dedique una sonrisa relajada más que nada para que se tranquilizara. Sus ojos volvieron a mí en busca de algo. Lo mire enojada por su mal comportamiento pero era algo que él iba a pasar por alto, como siempre.

Edward me miro preocupado sin embargo sus ojos no dejaron de moverse entre mi querido y dominante esposo y yo. Me encogí de hombro, no me importaba lo que pensara Edward Cullen no éramos nada, y esperaba con todo el corazón no serlo. Solo causaríamos problemas.

Alexander me pego a él y luego levanto sus mano en forma de saludo, era algo que el solía hacer solo para dejar saber quién era el jefe, rodé mis ojos cuando se presentó con su nombre completo, era un maldito tirano, pero era mi esposo, por idiota que suene, Edward fue más simple, corto y preciso, aunque sus manos estrechada tuvieron más tiempo de lo normal, pude escuchar un pequeño chasquido de cascos ***** , _malditos hombres posesivos._

-Puedo oler la testosterona desde aquí –susurro una mujer rubia acercándose a Edward, agarro su mano y lo pego a su cuerpo, alce una ceja de forma confundida, y Edward miro aquella mujer con una mueca que no súper interpretar, llevaba un vestido rojos en forma de corcel, que hacía que sus senos se saliera de ellos, podía ver desde mi posición como sus caderas esperaba el mandato de algún vagabundo en busca de sexo, rodé los ojos, _¿Dónde estaba las mujeres con clases?_

Mire de reojo a Alexander el cual miraba descaradamente a la rubia, cuyo nombre no me interesaba, y para ser sincera no me interesa mucho, sin embargo supe su nombre cuando Alexander insistió en que nuestra queridísima puta zorra amiga Tanya mire mi senos Denali se quedara a la conversación, por un momento me sentí indignada del poco gusto que tenía este hombre idiota por las mujeres.

Tanya era un poco más alta que yo, tenía buen cuerpo buen trasero buenas tetas, pero solo era eso, un buen cuerpo, un buen tiempo, un buen todo, pero podía apostar mi fortuna de que amaba a un hombre que no la quería ni por su ser ni por su cuerpo, y ese pensamiento me hizo mirar el hombre que estaba a su lado, Edward tenía una mueca de fastidio disfrazada con elegancia y mucha moral, por alguna extraña razón quise arrancarlo lejos de ella e irnos algún rincón a solo vernos en la oscuridad, tal vez tener sexo salvaje, lo que venga primero.

Niego mi cabeza, sacando las imágenes mentales, Edward Cullen sería solo otro vampiro pasajero en mi vida, uno que conocía me agradaba por su diferente perspectiva de la vida o lo que sea que sea esta cosa en la que ambos estamos y se iría al conocer el odio puro que Alexander podía llegar a causar, o borraba mi mente a su antojo, algunas veces me preguntaba que era real o no, incluso el tipo enano este de Peeta ****** en aquella película que a Charlotte le gustaba tanto tenia mejor suerte que yo. Al menos él podía preguntar que era real y que no lo era. En cambio yo solo tenía paredes blancas sin información.

Suelto un suspiro, logrando captar la atención de Edward, el me miro intensamente y es como si quisiera decirme algo, _¿Por qué coño no puede leer la mente?_ Arrugue mi ceño intentando entender y descifrar lo que piensa, pero me niego a eso, muerdo mi labios intentando pensar en alguna forma de alejarnos de estos seres oscuros, pero como si Alexander lo supiera le dedico una sonrisa a Tanya y me miro.

-Isabella, cariño…-tomo una pausa para mirarme con un fingido amor lo mire con una ceja alzada- Aro y Cayo quiere mostrarnos algunas cosas, porque no te despide de tus amigos y vamos con ellos, han estado algo impaciente por tu espera…-y la excusa de Alexander fue tan vacía que intente no reírme, pero asiento como la esposa sumisa que no soy, jodida mierda.

-Fue un placer conocerte Edward, mándales saludos al Carlisle y Esme de mi parte, Señorita Denali, espero que ese vestido de los frutos de esta noche –digo con una sonrisa angelical, antes de caminar dejándolos parados allí, poda sentir la mano helada de Alexander guiarme a un camino diferente al que se supondría que estaría Cayo y Aro, eso solo significaba una cosa; problemas.

 ** _*/*/*/_**

Podía verlo caminar de un lugar a otro, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, levante un poco la vista a mis uñas, mientras por el rabillo del ojos lo veía subir las paredes como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, suspiro y me quito los zapatos y el abrigo, dejándolo en el piso y me acomodo en la cama, mientras lo miro, había pasado algunas horas y por alguna razón mi querido esposo tenía un ataque de ansiedad.

Era divertido este tipo de situaciones en alguien que era un controlador compulsivo, alguien que siempre tenía planes y líneas trazadas y era lo que más amaba de sacar de quicio a Alexander, era verlo descontrolado. Normalmente siempre solíamos tener sexo del fuerte, pero hoy estaba más alterado de costumbre y no iba a permitir que todo el lugar tuviera ese tiempo de emociones.

Había aprendido los dones de Alexander, poseía una gran variedad de ellos, pero siempre le gustaba dos, el psíquico y el físico. El físico era uno de los que mas le gustaba emplear, el mental solo lo hacía cuando se veía obligado hacer, en mi caso el mental siempre era su favorito para castígame, era el único que había podido quebrantar mi escudo mental, y eso lo había perfeccionado con el tiempo.

Era por esas cosas que hacía con mi mente, que me había convertido en alguien como él, en alguien sin emociones, sin sentimientos, sin vida alguna, suspire y me acomode en la cama mientras jugueteaba con mis manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, podía tentarlo pero la verdad no estaba para ello, Alexander seguir pronunciando palabras en varios idiomas, latín, hebreo, griego, romano, ruedo mis ojos, _yo y mi tendencia por lo viejo_. Mire como seguía moviéndose por la habitación, gruñendo y maldiciendo, mientras yo estaba acostada en la cama, suspiro frustrada.

-¿pasaras toda la noche en este plan? –digo tarareando una canción mientras me acomodo un poco en la cama. El me miro pero no comento ni dijo nada, estaba enojado y esto estaba comenzando a hartarme, ni que le hubiera mostrado mis senos a Edward, o hubiera hecho un stripper al frente de todo el público, yo solo tenía una normal conversación con alguien normal, pero el si podía comer a la estúpida señorita zorra Denali, suspire mientras me acomodaba en la cama de forma de media luna.

No sé en cuanto tiempo paso, pero puedo apostar que fue el suficiente como para que el silencio que había entre los dos, era intenso, abrir los ojos y me sorprendió un poco ver Alexander mirándome con una concentración poco común de él, sus ojos era tiernos, suaves y tenía un deje de perturbación que hacía que me inquietara un poco. Alexander era hermoso, pero eso solo era la apariencia, como cuando te enamoras de una personas que es físicamente adecuado pero en personalidad es más mierda que la propia mierda.

-¿todo está bien?-dije en un pequeño susurro, su mano se instaló en mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente, sus tacto a diferencia de otra ves fue tierno, delicado y posiblemente algo cursi. Sus ojos que casi siempre era negro, estaba como sus ojos cuando era humano, de un perfecto color gris combinado con un perfecto azul. Sus ojos me transportaron a un lugar donde todo era paz y amor, donde había una eternidad no tan demoniaca, no tan perversa, no tan oscura.

-si...-dijo en un susurro tan bajo que de ser humana no lo hubiera escuchando- solo me he dado cuenta de que nunca te había visto dormir –sus voz tenía un deje de intranquilidad y tristeza, arrugue mi ceño extrañado y coloco sus frente con la mía, si tuviera corazón estuviera por salirse de lo nerviosa que me ponía esta nueva actitud de él, porque para ser sinceros él nunca actuaba así.

-Alexander…-susurre en un suspiro nervioso, mientras acaricio su mejilla por precaución que por otra cosa, sus ojos ahora un poco más azules que grises, me miraba fijamente, y me sentir mareada. _¿Los vampiros pueden sentirse así?_ El me dedico una sonrisa tierna, y pego sus frente a la mía, beso mis labios.

-te hare olvidarlo, como lo hice la primera vez…-dijo con una vos suave y delicada; para luego mirarme completamente, sus ojos era de un completo color azul hipnótico que hacía que me sintiera mareada, todo a mi alrededor daba vuelta, y mi agarre de la mejilla se había ido, sintiendo como mi cabeza era golpeada por algo, intente abrir mis ojos pero se cerraba como si necesitara dormir por mucho tiempo, y fue cuando lo supe, lo había hecho de nuevo, una parte de mi por muy pequeña lo sabía…

Estaba borrándome de nuevo, como la primera vez.

.

.

 ***Chasquido de Casco:** se refiere a los alces, especificamente, en la epoca de apareamiento, debido a que cuando la hembra está en celo, el macho muestra una actitud dominante y feroz, y muestra sus grandes astas para atraer a la hembra. Cuando dos machos se encuentran, pelean en un combate donde sus grandes astas hacen contacto unas con otras, hasta que uno de los macho es derrotado.

 ****Peeta:** Personaje principal de la trilogia Los Juegos Del Hambre de Suzanne Collins

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer: La Historia es de mi propiedad, espero que la disfruten.

Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Derechos de Autor: La historia es completamente de mi autoridad Marielen Melendez; los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer autora de los libros de la Saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo)  
***

 **Inspirada en varios relatos sobre vampiros**

 **Las Letras en Cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo # 5**

 **Algunas Décadas Atrás.**

La música que estaba en sonado hacia que mi cabeza doliera, gruñí un poco mientras la gente movía su cuerpo restregándose unos contra otros, intente buscar Angie entre los estudiantes de Port Angels, ¿Quién diablos estaba pensando para estar aquí? Suspiro al saber la respuesta. Niego mi cabeza, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada de él.

Pero es que él siempre estuvo presente incluso cuando se fue hace tanto tiempo, Angie y yo nos graduamos con honores de la escuela secundaria de Forks, y ambas recibimos una beca completa en la Universidad de Washington. Y como no teníamos más oferta y esa universidad tenía un magnifico programa en literatura ambas aceptamos, y aquí estábamos en las vacaciones de invierno de nuestro primer año de la universidad, y aún seguía pensando en Los Cullen.

Hace bastante tiempo que ellos se había marchado en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y desde hace bastante tiempo que las pesadillas había cedido un poco, y si no fuera por las pastillas para dormir tal vez mi vida y mi cuento fuera distinto.

-¡Bella!-grito una muy borracha Ángela mientras caminaba hacia a mí, le rodé los ojos y reí un poco mientras ella colocaba su brazos en mis hombros, la mire con una ceja alzada y ella se reía de algo que su mente de borracha le decía. Era raro la forma en como las cosas se dieron, Ángela y yo siempre habíamos sentido una química amistosa pero con la partida de ellos, Ángela paso a ser mi roble y yo, de alguna forma, también.

Ángela era un poco más alta que yo, con anteojos de color rosados cabello castaño y que recientemente había pintado con un mecho rosado como símbolo rebelde hacia su padres que era fielmente religioso, algo de lo que en la universidad Ángela estaba comenzando a cambiar, si algo que nos gustaba a Angie y a mí de la universidad era eso; _libertad._

La libertad que la universidad nos proporcionaba era algo que ambas habíamos aprendido amar, las dos teníamos nuestro propio principios y metas, Ángela quería ser una gran periodista y yo me decidí por intentar ser una editora en jefe o maestra, lo que venga primero. Fue muy difícil decidirme que era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, nunca había pensado en ello ni antes de él ni después de él, simplemente nunca se dio la oportunidad o como Ángela lo dice a menudo, esquivo las cosas.

-Debes probar el mojito, esta de lujo, necesitas motivarte un poco –chillo emocionada, su pintalabios rojo estaba resaltando su pálida cara y rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba un poco de mi bebida cerveza nada del otro mundo. Ángela parloteaba, había descubierto que ella era más parlanchina borracha que sobria, normalmente Ángela era callada, tímida y algo porque no sumisa, sin embargo era como si el alcohol sacara la verdadera personalidad. Las dos caras de Ángela, solía bromear mucho con ella por eso.

\- no gracias Angie, estoy bien como estoy –digo elevando mi voz dos octavas más alta de lo acostumbrado, ella rodo sus ojos y luego me jalo hacia la pista de baile, otra cosa que Ángela cambia es la forma de bailar, Ángela en casa bailaba decente pero borracha era una perfecta stripper y no es que me queje, Ángela era una morena hermosa, con los más bellos ojos grises con toques marrones, un cabello ondulado y unos labios pecaminoso, cintura y piernas larguirucha que la hacía ver sostificada cada vez que usaba una falda o un vestido, Ángela podría ser el pecado y nadie nunca lo sabría.

-siempre lo mismo, ¡oh vamos, Bella! Es hora de salir, de revelarse, ¡revélate, Bella! ¡Vamos! –digo entre pases de bailes descoordinado y gritos por encima de la música de rock del bar, rodee mis ojos y le dedique una sonrisa, un chico capto su atención y supe que la cosa quedaría allí hasta la próxima borrachera.

Otra cosa de Ángela es que ella siempre todo lo recordaba, pero solo mencionaba las cosas cuando se sentía segura, normalmente era cuando estaba lo suficientemente tomada para hacerlo y siendo sincera, yo nunca estaba lo suficientemente lista para hablarlo. _Gracias, puto Callen._

Camine lejos de la pista de baile, odiaba la música, él hizo que la odiara. Había aprendido amar el silencio, incluso cuando este estuviera asfixiándome de una forma lenta y dolorosa, me tome el trago de mi cerveza y fui por el puto mojito de Ángela, necesitaría algo más fuerte para el torrente de imágenes, los Cullen siempre será el torrente de imágenes que me dejaba dividida, por un lado los odiaba, era el odio más fuerte y grande que podría sentir por una persona, ¿ya sabes? Cuando necesitas matarlo hasta sentirte relajada pero ese relajo nunca se va. Había aprendido a cortarme las venas, pero luego supe que eso no me llevaría a nada, la prueba de que ellos existían además de mi recuerdo, era mi muñeca. Esa parte de mi cuerpo era proporcionalmente más fría que otras partes de ella.

Agarre el vaso y busque los ingrediente para prepararme el dichoso trago estaba tan distraída en la tarea que no sentí cuando alguien se paró delante de mí, pero si pude sentir algo, como el frio me recorría el cuerpo, como mi corazón se paralizaba, podía escuchar desde aquí el canto de la sirenas arrullándome para levantar la cabeza, pero no lo hice, por miedo.

 _¿Sera él? ¿Acaso Edward está aquí? ¡Sera como si nunca hubiera existido! No, claro que no es el. ¿Pero y si es? ¡Oh, Calla Bella de mi mente!_

Mis pensamiento era como una cascada sin freno y sin avisos, pero la realidad era que mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón parecía una batería, el contante pum pum y vibroteo me estaba comenzando a volver loca, tome una respiración y levante la cabeza, viendo los ojos más hermosos, los grises más oscuro y tenebroso de mi vida. Y supe en este instante que quizás morirá por él. Y mentiría por él también.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Tiempo Actual.**

Gruñí bajo, me dolía la cabeza, sentía como todo me daba vueltas, sentía unas poderosas ganas de vomitar y un poderoso dolor de estómago, hambre, tenía hambre, pensé que había comido antes de irnos a Port Angels, gruñí bajo llevándome una mano a mi cabeza, y gruñí de nuevo.

-¡Ángela!-chille bajo con la esperanza de que ella me escuchara, me moví entre la sabanas pero un extraño olor llego a mí, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. _¿Qué carajos?_ Pensé mientras me detenía, mi respiración se hizo errática, pero nunca escuche el habitual pum, intento mantener mi respiración y recordar lo que sucedió la pasada noche, pero solo tengo los gritos de Ángela en mi cabeza de la fiesta de Port Angels.

Suelto un suspiro, y gruño al mismo tiempo el dolor insoportable que sentía podía más conmigo, y de paso estaba comenzando darme una sed, necesitaría algunas jarras de agua para aliviarla, coloque ambos brazos en mi cabeza y algo frio hace que me quede paralizada, trago saliva. Abro mis ojos lentamente y allí en mi mano derecha esta una banda de color dorado, lo mire intensamente como si con eso el me daría respuesta pero sabía que no era así. _¿Qué carajos paso anoche?_ Dijo mientras lo sigo mirando, escucho ruido cerca, arrugo mi ceño intentando quedarme tranquila pero me faltaba algo.

 _¿Dónde carajo estaba?_

Pienso alzar mi vista al techo, era un hermoso techo de madera y tiene que ser una muy cara para cubrir esa magnitud de altitud, respiro mientras recorro la habitación, barrotes de color negros, un tocador negro y unas enormes puertas, y cosas innecesarias. Suspiro porque no me daba la información que necesitaba, las puertas se abren y de ella sale un chico, lo miro fijamente, mientras me inclino, mi cabello lleno de ondas cae en mi cuerpo y no siento cosquillas, lo cual me hace arrugar el ceño.

 _¿Qué había pasado anoche?_

Intento recordar pero los pensamiento se combina y solo veo oscuridad, cierro mis ojos concentrándome, pero una mano cálida hace que me sobresalta alejándome de él, sus ojos inquieto me mira con disculpa y se aleja un poco, el suelta un suspiro, uno lamentable.

-¿Me recuerdas?-susurra con una voz ronca y varonil, sus ojos grises están buscando dentro de mí, intento recordar eso ojos pero lo único que veo son ojos dorados intenso y por alguna extraña razón un dolor se marca en mi pecho. Inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi corazón, pero no hay nada, lo que hace alejarme más de donde está el ojitos grises.

-¿Qué me sucede?-digo entre un susurro recortado mientras miro de donde está mi mano en el corazón hasta donde está el- ¿estoy muerta? Esa es la razón por la que mi corazón no suena-chille nerviosa mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se ponía rígido, porque no me di cuenta antes, _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, como para no darme cuenta de ello?_

El chico me dedico una sonrisa, no era agradable no era genial ni cool, no era divertida ni simpática, no era esa sonrisa que le das a tus enemigos cuando vas a matarlos pero sin llegar a ser burlona. Él se acercó y coloco sus dos manos en mi mejilla, mientras me sentía inquieta e indefensa, había algo de él que me estaba desesperando y otra parte que lo deseaba. Sus ojos ahora negros de un color ónix me miraron fijamente y sus labios sobre saltaba dos colmillos, se acercó más a mí con agresividad y vos ronca susurro un helado:

-Bienvenida al mundo de los Vampiros…

/*/*/*/*/

Caminar por los largos pasillos con personas no muerta era la locura más grande que me había pasado en mí, eehh no vida tal vez, las personas me miraba mientras caminaba, Alexander, si tenía un nombre, Alexander me había enseñado en poco minutos como tratar a las personas, y aunque no entendía muchas de las restricciones lo entendía, _caminar sexy y salvaje, mirar con firmeza, no tocar a nadie al menos que se estrictamente necesario y lo último pero no menos importante, no bebe la sangre de nadie._ Y esta última era una cosa asquerosamente loca.

Alexander era uno de los vampiros más anticuados, era de ese tipo de vampiros en que los libros escriben y muchas películas describen, alto cabello largo y negro, ojos grises que cambia de color rojo cuando bebe sangre y negro, aun no sé qué significa eso pero es algo malo. Sus manos son planas y sus dedos son largos, sus uñas esta perfectamente cortadas y limpias, sus muñecas tienes pequeñas marcas que lo hace ver atractivo, era mucho más alto que yo tal vez un metro ochenta, su nariz era algo larga pero sus pómulos era perfectos, su cuello tenia las misma marcas que sus muñecas, caminaba con elegancia, se movía con rapidez, y su voz era de época, podía saberlo por sus dialectos, y caballeroso, era siempre caballeroso y cordial. Pero por alguna extraña razón pensé que era solo teatrimo.

Mientras caminaba de su brazo, pude observar lo que los otros hacía, y era cosas cotidianas, incluso toda esta gente podía ser pasada por humanos, hablaba entre ellos bebiendo copas de vino, todas las personas reía, y desde donde estaba podía escuchar sus conversaciones, era magnifico como los cinco sentidos se había revolucionado, me sentía como uno de eso súper héroes que describía en las revistas que Moisés leía. La mano de Alexander entrelazaba nuestro dedo y la apretaba de vez en cuando, era como si me diera un mensaje oculto pero nunca lo supe, lo mire curiosa y nerviosa, nunca me había gustado que las personas me mirara, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Isabella, ¿has escuchando todo lo que te he dicho?-pregunto la voz varonil y ronca de Alexander, lo mire por curiosidad, mientras negaba lentamente apenada baje mi cabeza, malditas mejillas sonrojadas sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla y pude ver gentilezas en sus ojos ahora de color rojo intenso, lo mire curiosa, Alexander no había dejado que me mirara en mi reflejo, y eso siendo sincera era raro. (1) – Pequeña, necesitas prestar atención a lo que te digo, las personas aquí dentro tiene una serie de dones, puede matarnos si hacemos algo equivocado, todo ellos solo quiere diversión…-lo mire asustada y luego me acerco más a él- Isabella prométeme que no vas hablar con nadie más solo conmigo y con las personas que yo te indique, allá dentro hay algunas personas que quiere asesinarte solo porque ha descubierto que estás conmigo. –su voz asustada era algo nuevo para mí, lo mire nerviosa, asustada y aterrada, él tuvo que ver mis emociones y me abrazo, sin embargo no sentí nada, que carajo.

Me refiero acabo de tener relaciones sexuales con este tipo, que la tiene y lo hace de una forma estupenda, me ha tratado con gentileza y aunque aún me siento parte de algo más, no puedo llegar a sentir nada más que desconfianza. ¿Qué carajo te pasa Isabella?

-¿Asesinarme? –digo perdida entre mis pensamiento, el me suelta y asienta, sus ojos se llena de tristeza.

-prometo contarte luego, pero por ahora promete que me harás caso…-me mira con intensidad y asiento, porque no había tiempo para preguntas, porque alguien allá arriba si es que existía sabía que tenía el cuestionario del siglo para él. El me dedico una sonrisa y se inclinó para besar mi nariz, y luego de la nada entramos en un enorme salón.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

La copa numero cincuenta y aun sentía sed, había bebido copas de ese "vino" que resulto ser sangre humana, los Vulturis, el clan o reinado como ello mismo se hacía llamar, había ofrecido en botellas y copas, sangre de las distintas clases del grupo sanguíneo. Por una extraña razón eso me repugno demasiado, porque seamos sincero _¿Quién carajo necesita seis botellas de O+ cuando un niño u otra persona la necesita más que nosotros?_

Alexander junto con Aro Vulturis el líder supremo o algo así de su clan, me había presentado a la sociedad vampírica, me sentía como una de esa películas antiguas solo que en vez de un gran pomposo vestido, estaba vestida de un vestido negro que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, unos zapatos de tacones de agua color negro con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, seguía sin entender porque Alexander le gustaba verme así pero no me sentía para nada fea.

Alexander se alejaba en un rasgo de 15 pasos pero con la misma que alguien intentaba acercarse el volvía a mí, y me abrazaba o besaba en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, básicamente cuello, hombro y cara, su mano había tocado más mi cintura y mi espalda que otra cosa, posiblemente quiera hacerlo de nuevo y siendo sincera no voy a negárselo. El sexo con Alexander era algo que no había experimentado antes, tampoco es que fuera muy buena en ese ámbito, la verdad es que ni sabía.

Y es que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo yo misma de pensar en mi _yo_ , antes de _mí ahora_. ¿Realmente quien carajo era yo? ¿De verdad me llamaba Isabella? Realmente era eso que Alexander dice, mis ojos se fijaron en el anillo de oro que simbolizaba mi matrimonio y suspire, ni recordaba eso, ¿acaso viajamos a las vegas el mismo dia? ¿y porque carajo Ángela no salía? ¿Y si estaba muerta?

-Isabella..-la voz de Alexander me hizo parpadear un poco alejando mis pensamiento lo mire alzando una ceja. El me dedico una sonrisa antes de ponerse rígido y fue cuando mis ojos se tomaron con los ojos más dorado del mundo. Y la sonrisa torcida de la persona a pesar de que sus ojos era tristeza y angustia hicieron que mi corazón y mi cuerpo temblara – él es el doctor Cullen y él es su hijo Edward…-y yo sonreí por primera vez en la noche con sinceridad.

* * *

Hola, disculpe la tardanza es que con los preparativos de mi graduacion y comenzando el nuevo semestre de mi otra carrera fue el caos, de paso con la situación en mi pais (venezuela) fue dificil concentrarme pero ya he vuelto y espero que sea para rto. Gracias por sus apoyo y comentarios. Si consigue un error ortografico hagamelo saber lo escribir en el auto x.x jajaja  
Happy Night!  
Venezuela Peace and Love  
Mary


End file.
